Sexy Baker
by Brookester27
Summary: Beca's girlfriends always seem to catch her doing the most ridiculous(-ly adorable) things. Aubrey and Chloe don't mind so much. Triple Treble. Aubrey/Beca/Chloe. Rated T for language.


**Okay, JasperWhiteWolf asked for another Triple Treble oneshot, so here it is. I got the idea for this from reading several other TT fics and I also saw a Chaubrey oneshot posted on Tumblr about Chloe coming home to Aubrey cooking. **

**This is rather short though, and don't necessarily like when that happens. Oh well...**

**Also, I plan on starting to write another Mitchsen oneshot and I was also asked to do a Sendrick one, so hopefully those will be up soon.**

* * *

Beca had many quirks to her personality once she let her walls down. The self-proclaimed badass was actually quite the closet geek and cheesy romantic. She also has a very expansive knowledge of Harry Potter, as Aubrey and Chloe had found out on movie night when they watched _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ and Beca mouthed along with everything said. Aubrey and Chloe would often come home from work and find their little DJ doing something ridiculously cute (Beca worked from home just so she could sleep in, but she never does anyway).

On this particular day, Aubrey and Chloe both pulled to their shared condo at the same time. They met at the front door and shared a quick kiss before entering, both eager to catch Beca doing something ridiculous (-ly adorable). One of Beca's mixes was playing from the stereo system the three of them had set up in the kitchen so they could listen to music while they cooked. Chloe grinned wickedly. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. They paused in the doorway of the kitchen, their mouths falling agape at the sight before them.

Beca was standing with her right side facing her girlfriends. She was stirring a bowl of dough as she squinted at the flour-covered screen of her laptop. She had donned one of Chloe's skin tight shirts and a pair of Aubrey's jogging shorts, both of which were dusted with a fine layer of flour as well. Her curly brown tresses were pulled back into the messiest bun Aubrey had _ever_ seen and Chloe noticed a smear of brown sugar on her right cheek. The muscles in Beca's shoulders and back could be seen rolling and flexing, thanks to Chloe's shirt. In all honesty, this was the sexiest thing they had ever come home to.

"Whatcha making?" Chloe suddenly asked, her voice sounding an octave lower than normal.

Beca jumped, whirling around with her eyes wide. "Um, I'm making cookies. Chocolate chip." She awkwardly returned to stirring the dough.

"You're covered in flour," Aubrey said in to Beca's ear as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. The blonde placed a kiss behind Beca's ear, causing the smaller woman to squirm.

"Sorry," Beca muttered distractedly.

"Babe, quit distracting Munchkin," Chloe chastised the blonde, who was busy peppering kisses along Beca's jaw and down her neck. "She's making us cookies. The least was can do is to let her finish before we jump her."

Aubrey pouted as Beca's cheeks flared bright red. The redhead smirked. She then stuck her finger into the bowl and ate the dough that stuck to her finger, smacking her lips together once she was done. Chloe smiled at the lustful stares she received.

Beca dusted off her hands before twisting around in Aubrey's arms to place a lingering kiss to the blonde's lips. She smirked when they seperated, sending a wink in Chloe's direction. "Do you remember when you got your wisdom teeth removed?"

With a scoff and a roll of her emerald eyes, Aubrey unwound her arms from around Beca's waist as Chloe chortled. The blonde then dunked her own finger into the bowl before walking away, eating her fingerful of dough.

"You're such an ass," Chloe said with a shake of her head as she ate some more dough.

"Correction: I'm a _bad_ass," Beca said.

Aubrey poked her head back into the kitchen. "Nope, just an ass," she chimed. "And by the way, I'm withholding sex for a week. From both of you."

Beca and Chloe gasped. The blonde smiled smugly before disappearing around the corner again. Beca frantically ran after Aubrey. "Wait! Sunshine, I'm sorry! I'll never mention it again!"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she listened to her girlfriends chase each other through the place. She grabbed the bowl of dough with a shrug. More for her.

* * *

**Okay, the wisdom teeth thing was from my other TT oneshot Wisdom Teeth if you didn't catch that or haven't read it yet. And yeah... **

**I plan on writing more TT, but first I have to this Mitchsen out of my head and down on paper and then I have to think of something to do for Sendrick. If you have suggestions I'll be glad to read them! Or prompts for more Mitchsen/Triple Treble/(insert other ship here), then I'd be welcome to give them a try!**


End file.
